Outrageous Distraction
When it comes to undercover missions, I´m simply the best Not afraid to try everything when my skills are put to test At Savannah Central there has been a nefarious kidnapping So its time I don the alter ego of Nadia Wilde yet again Holding a pig diplomat hostage, a gang of kidnappers led by a hyena Ready for my mission, I´m going to dress in drag and do the hula It may sound crazy and foolhardy, but it has to be done I´m not embarrassed about it at all, it´s all in the good fun Judy helps me get ready for the beach where the hyenas hide I´ll be posing as a waiter and doing the hula, she even gave lessons to me She does a little investigation and finds out where the hostage is hidden Wishing good luck to me while I prepare, my brave partner and beloved bun bun I´ve got a coconut bra, a grass skirt and a black wig for my head Getting a flower crown and makeup too as I get prepared As I enter the restaurant on the beach, I tell my fake name to the owner Not knowing I´m Nick, he lets me serve there as a waiter Patrons on the beach try to flirt with me as I play along I hope Judy doesn´t get spotted while she´s doing her investigating She has promised to give me a signal when she´s ready While waiting for that, I´m gonna stay in the role of the foxy lady When it´s time for entertainment, I volunteer to go to the stage In the restaurant, I see the kidnappers sitting and hanging out there As music plays, I feel like transforming into a real hula girl I get the hyenas´ attention as I prance and twirl I sing a song that awakens their appetite so that they won´t feel blue How their hostage is a big pig and they can be big pigs too Luckily I´m good at disguising my voice My true identity, those thugs won´t recognize Meanwhile Judy has found their underground hideout In secret, he frees the captured pig diplomat As my show is over, I get a great applause Thank God I didn´t get rotten fruit thrown at me Judy gives me the signal, it´s time to go She did a great job, and stayed discreet too As we leave the beach, we contact the ZPD In a flash, the entire hyena gang gets captured We did it again, as I praise my bunny heroine The rescued pig also gives us his praise One of the most exciting undercover missions I´ve ever taken Judy jokingly thinks I make a great hula vixen While I´ll use Nadia as my alter ego for my future missions Judy´s taking a new alias herself too, as Justin Hopps Whether being ourselves or in disguise We know what to do with it, Judy and me To our targets, I certainly left an impression With my outrageous distraction. Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Undercover missions Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Stories inspired by The Lion King Category:Stories where Nick dresses up as a woman Category:Nadia Wilde AU